


Los tiempos cambian

by JervisCrane



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M, Post-Game: Mortal Kombat X
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane
Summary: Con la muerte de Mileena, los discípulos de la emperatriz marchita escapan como pueden.Chameleon y Rain se refugian en las ruinas de Edenia, con la esperanza de que Kotal y sus hombres no los encuentren allí, mientras Shinnok azota su furia contra los reinos.
Relationships: Chameleon/Rain





	Los tiempos cambian

**Author's Note:**

> No es una ship que yo cree, es una dedicada a mi amiga Krypion Raptor que espero vea.

Rojo.

Lo inundó, se filtró en cada escama y herida de su cuerpo, ahogándose y despidiéndose en su mente por algo que era tan conocido. La sangre que se temía derramar, la sangre que todos reconocían.

Después de que Chameleon haya recuperado a Rain del campamento y hayan escapado a las ruinas de Edenia, después de que las emociones tensas comenzaron a desvanecerse en su cabeza, permaneció en silencio e inútil en el antiguo palacio de Jerrod, justo en el templo a Argus. Los orbes diáfanos estaban dilatados y congelados en la nada.

El rojo debajo de sus pies, el rojo que se extiende por las paredes del palacio con un hermoso resplandor en los recuerdos de ambos, rojo en todas partes, haciendo que las garras se enrosquen y sus respiraciones se ahoguen.

El poder de Shinnok había sido desencadenado, la vida por donde esa bruma roja pasaba era consumida.

Por los Dioses Antiguos.

Chameleon no se atrevió a arrodillarse, ni a rezar.

Su corazón giró y luchó contra sí mismo. Milenios, casi crones de nostalgia y aberraciones pasaban en su mente repentinamente sin nada a lo que aferrarse. Siempre fue fácil estar enojado con los guerreros ajenos a su reino por la pérdida de su hogar, usar esa ira hacia ellos para conducirlo, reunir a las tropas, llevarlo al lado de Mileena.

Mileena.

Sus ojos finalmente vacilaron de su estado congelado, traqueteando cuando una sensación helada salió disparada desde el pecho del lagarto, hacía todas sus extremidades.

Rain se volvió. Sintió el peligroso cambio del la energía de Shinnok, apenas contenido en su aparente estado de conmoción.

Con los puños apretados y los dientes al descubierto en un gruñido silencioso, su corazón estaba ardiendo dentro de él de si en un instante. Viendo a su compañero tenso y lívido.

No necesitaba lógica para sentir a dónde iba esto y, por lo tanto, antes de que el descendiente de rapaces pudiera tomar una decisión frenética, el príncipe habló.

—Chameleon.– vocalizo uniformemente.

No fue silencioso pero tampoco ruidoso.

Las garras de la criatura se retorcieron hasta convertirse en puños.

No.

¿Por qué está aquí con Rain? Lo odiaba, lo despreciaba con todo su corazón, era él quien le había robado el favor de Mileena, él fue quien lo había negado incontables veces cuando pudo tener un puesto alto que aseguraba su supervivencia.

—Nos necesitaba.–

El chillido resonó con fuerza en la sala donde estaban. El resplandor era ahora un pulso, una vida a su alrededor. Chameleon se volvió para mirar a su reacio compañero, con las garras expuestas en una amenaza. Rain no se inmutó, solo lo miró fijamente. Sabía lo que quería decir el Raptor. Podía descubrir con facilidad lo que estaba sintiendo actualmente. El shock solo lo intensificó.

—La emperatriz nos necesitaba a mi y a ti. No de esa desertora doble cara. Tú-

—Estas enojado.– mencionó bajo.

Chameleon solo gruñó, y Rain bajo la mirada por un momento, a pesar de que la espada del guerrero amenazaba al príncipe.

—Pero estás vivo, Chameleon.–

El ser diáfano parecía querer gruñir nuevamente, pero en cambio, su expresión se distorsionó. Sus pupilas apenas visibles cambiaron a un tamaño más pequeño. Miro a Rain, con su expresión floja por la incertidumbre y luego por la realización.

—Vivo...—

Si, estaba vivo, pero su emperatriz no.

En cierta forma, había formado un lazo con ella, al igual que con Rain. Un sueño neurótico que pronto terminaría en pesadilla, con el siendo asesinado en lugar de sus aliados.

Con una espada atravesando su cráneo, siendo devorado por alguna otra criatura, incluso destrozado en pedazos por la emperatriz, por esas garras o esos sais que le hicieron cortes tan profundos en la carne para que recuerde bien cual es su lugar.

Chameleon volvió a mirar sus manos.

Su líder había sido asesinada de forma casi "poética" por otra reina la cual antes despecho. Había visto a Rain intentar comunicarse con Tanya por ese viejo comunicador que robaron de las Fuerzas Especiales y por medio de magia, sin recibir alguna respuesta.

Kotal había ganado la guerra civil.

Y ahora, parecía todo perdido aún si se aliaban con ese falso emperador.

El asesino tomó fuertes respiraciones, ásperas y temblorosas, ocultando su rostro contra sus zarpas y escuchando a Rain acercarse, pero aún así no volteo a verlo.

Se terminó.

—Rain...– dijo con pequeña determinación. —Asegúrate de encontrar rutas abandonas de comercio para escapar a algún otro reino.

—Lo haré.– asintió con la mirada baja, como una señal de mostrarle el poco respeto que le tenía.

Chameleon se volvió sobre sus pies para mirar entre las paredes de piedra casi destruidas para ver el cielo que se extendía como los océanos sangrientos.

—Los tiempos han cambiado.– le dijo Chameleon, apoyándose sobre la piedra para ver como la maldad de Shinnok, al igual que sus parademonios, se extendían por el cielo.

—Y debemos cambiar con ellos.– termino Rain, acercándose para sujetar la mano de su compañero como consuelo y mirar las que sería su perdición.


End file.
